The Female Rave Master
by Sakura the cherry alchemist
Summary: Hikari, daughter of Haru and Ellie, taravels to other worlds along with her 2 friends looking for the lost Rave Stones and save not gust her home world but others.
1. Prolog

SCA: This is my first Rave Master fanfic it takes place 15 and then 18 years after the manga and anime. will also be a multiple crossover with Pokemon, Naruto, One Piece, and maybe Sailor Moon No Flame. OC/OC.

Gale: Sakura the cherry alchemist does not own Rave Master, Naruto, One Piece, or Pokemon. Only the OCs

The Female Rave Master

By Sakura the cherry alchemist

Prolog

A 12 year old Hikari Glory was walking to the only store/restaurant on the island with Plue getting something for her father when she fell through a portal and blacked out.

Somewhere in the World of Ninja Tsunada was walking to a bar when she saw a silver haired girl passed out on the side of the road. Now everyone knows Tsunada is a Medi Ninja so she decided to help the girl (for money to gamble). So Tsunada picked up the girl and found a note that said:

Dear Tsunada

Please train my daughter she can win at any form of gambling she will be here off and on until she's 17 then something will happen. Also the Dogs name is Plue

Sinisterly Elle Glory

PS: look down

Tsunada looked down and sow a white thing. She guessed that was the dog from the letter.

Meanwhile, in the world of Rave, a 13 Rayna Musica was getting silver for her father when she also fell through a portal.

Somewhere in the World of pirates Zoro found a girl with long Black Hair and a lot of silver and I mean a lot of silver and went to wake her up. A few minutes later the girl woke up and looks around "Where am I." Zoro answered "you're in Alabasta, um…" "Rayna Musica or is it Musica Rayna here." "Last name first" soddenly a guy came over and said, "Hay Zoro who's this" "This is Musica Rayna." "Hi Rayna my names Luffy.

Back on the World of Rave, a boy of 13 named Flint was walking down a street when a portal appeared below him.

World of Pokemon Pallet Town, Professor Oak was walking back to his lab from his grandson house (Gary, Ash and Mia will turn 10 the next day). When he saw a boy with blond hair. He then tried to wake him up. (There is no way Professor Oak could carry him) 10 minutes later he woke up "good you're up are you felling ok." "Yes"

End of Prolog

StCA: Thank you for reading.

Rayna: Hay you hardly put me or Flint in.

StCA: You'll have a bigger part after the next Chapter. RR


	2. Ch 1

Gale: Sakura the cherry alchemist does not own Rave Master, Naruto, One Piece, Pokemon or most of the story line which belongs to Emma Iveli. Only the OCs and some of the story

StCA: Hi it's me again with the next chapter of The Female Rave master. :)

Haru: what got you so happy?

StCA: I got permission from Emma Iveli to use New Lives plot in this story but I don't plan for that to come in until later.

Haru: OK on with the story

Ch. 1 Training begins part 1- Hikari

World of Ninja, Hikari was starting to wake up and saw a girl black hair and holding a pig. "Hi I'm Shizune, what's your name." "Hikari, where am I?" A woman mid 20 with blond hair came in, "You're in the Hidden Sand Village (this is 5 or so years be for the invasion) Hikari." "Who are you and where is Plue" Suddenly Another woman who oddly enough looked like Sailor Pluto (A.N: I made it so Sailor Moon a kids show on World of Rave) came out of a portal face first, then the Sailor Pluto look-alike said "I really need to fix that" "Who are you and why are you here." "I am Sailor Pluto, and I am here to see Hikari-chan." "Why me I'm just a kid?" "because you need to be awakened into your powers." "What power" "The power of Rave." "As in the Rave Stones that my dad told me about." "Sort of I want you to take this and say Rave Stone Power." Hikari did as she was tolled after the transformation Hikari was in a sailor suit that was silver like her hair(like the other sailor scouts but silver) Hikari looks at her self and looks surprised and looked at Setsuna. Setsuna then told her "Now Hikari unlike the other Salior Scouts who their reincarnated your powers were pasted down from your mother. Also there are 2 other Scouts that live on this world as males." The other look at her with their mouths to the ground and Tsunada then asked "Who are the others." Setsuna then told her "Naruto and Kakashi, but their powers will not wake up for 3 to 5 years" Tsunada then begins to laugh. Then Setsuna left telling Hikari that while handing her a watch and a key "The watch opens up and is a communicator and the Key will take you to the main 5 world and your home world when your done training for the day."

Later that day after training and staring to learning about healing jutsu Hikari told Tsunada "Can I go home dad will be worried about me if I don't get home." Tsunada nods and looked at her told her "Ok Hikari but you and Plue have to come back tomorrow at 7 o'clock." Hikari nods and got out the key and left.

World of Rave, Hikari and Plue landed outside their home and enter and see Haru waiting for them and he sees them and asks "Where have you been." Hikari then told him "I've been playing with Plue and lost track of time sorry dad." Haru nods and told her "just get inside dinner is ready."

End Ch. 1

StCA: Ok this chapter is just so you know what Hikari training after I do one for the other 2 I'll get to the main story


End file.
